Together Forever
by yupinaasensei
Summary: It's been many years since Chihiro has been back to the spirit world, Haku us waiting for her but Chihiro just doesn't have the confidence to go see him. But what happens when a little spirit friend leads her to the place she was looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

Yupinaasensei

Chapter 1

I remember a time when I was about 10, I went to another world. No one believes be obviously but I remember it clearly and I know it happened. "Haku" I wispier to myself "Hey Chihirooooo! Who's this Haku u speak of?" Maki asked me with a smug look on her face. Maki is a friend of mine I made at school in 7th grade, it's been about 5 years since we met. We're both 18 and we are just about ready to start our collage life. Then all afternoon she keeps harassing me about Haku ext.

For some reason I never went back to the spirit world in all these years. I wonder if Haku is still waiting for me. i used to think about him all the time after I left but after a while I guess I just forgot. I want to go back but there is something holding me back from doing so, I don't know what though.

i woke up to the sound of an owl hooting, "Ugh what time is it?" I ask myself, I grab my clock and look at the time. Its 1am, how did I wake up at this time? I step out of bed and go downstairs for a drink, I pore myself a glass of warm milk and then I make my way upstairs to my room again.

"Tip tap, tip tap" I look back at where I was. I looked around and slowly walked to the area where I heard the noise, I looked under the table and over in the corner of the room to the cupboards. I soon after brushed it off and gave up. I sighed and walked up stairs to go back to sleep.

"Tip tap, tip tap" I hear the noise again, I quickly turned my head and looked around again. I saw a black tail sticking out from under the table. I slowly and silently walk up to the tail.

"Got you!" I yelled "Meep!" the tailed creature yelped. I held up the little thing in the air and walked quickly towards the lights. I looked at the little creature weirdly, "you're not a cat" I said

It cutely turned its head and gave a weird meowing noise. I continue to examine it as it slips out of my hands and out the dog door. "Wait" I shouted out to it. I went out the door and chased the weird creature, "Huff huff" finally after 10 minutes of chasing it I lost it. "Dammit so close, what was that thing?" I huffed as I asked myself. I look up at my surroundings and to my surprise it's that place. The broad wide pillars leading me to the spirit world.

I touch the side of one of the pillars and run my hand up and down it. So here I am again, I thought to myself. Should I go in? I don't know what to do, I want to go in but I don't at the same time. I decide to leave, I turn my back to the entrance and walk towards my house. "Meep" I turn back, it's that weird creature. It goes into the tunnel and jumps up and down, like its telling me to follow it. I reluctantly turn back to the direction of my house and walk slowly. The small black creature comes up really close to me and tries to pull me toward the pillars of the entrance to the spirit world. I think about it and I stare at the entrance for a few minutes before deciding to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk into the tunnel its pitch black, but what do you expect from a long dark tunnel. I suddenly see some light in the distance, I run faster and faster towards the light huffing and puffing but eager to finally see Haku. After I make it out of the tunnel I continue to run towards the town. "Haku, Haku!? Where are you?" I shout everyone looks at me weirdly but I continue to shout. Suddenly I remembered, the hot springs. I sprint to the hot springs and barge my way into the building. "Haku" I continue to shout louder and louder. My knees collapse in exhaustion, I look down at my knees and I sigh. I suddenly hear footsteps come closer to me, I look up at him. "Haku?" I say "Is that you? Chihiro?" my face suddenly lights up and I jump onto him. "I knew I'd find you here Haku" I shout in excitement as I cling onto him. "Where were you all these years he asks" but he soon brushes that question aside and he grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs.

"Where are we going" I ask "somewhere" he replies with a sheepish smile I can't believe I'm here with him, it's like a dream come true! "Close your eyes Chihiro" Haku tells me I close my eyes and he leads me forwards. "Where are we?" I ask he replied with a soft voice "You'll see"

"Open" he tells me I open my eyes to the most beautiful view ever! The pretty town lights, the Blue River ahead and Haku right next to me. "Haku" I whisper blushing "Yes" he answers

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time" I stuttered Haku looked at me straight in the eye, just his glance weakened me. It's as though he can see through me, I felt my face burning and my vision starting to blur. "Chihiro" he said I suddenly snapped out it. "Ugh yes…" I said still blushing "Let me say it first" I looked at him weirdly, I didn't know what he meant. "I too have been meaning to tell you something for a long time" he mumbled

The moon light reflected off his soft, smooth skin and the wind blowed in one direction making his hair sway. "Chihiro" he said I looked down at my feet and clenched my fist "I love" suddenly the wind swept my handkerchief out of my hand and it flew away from the balcony. We both looked at the flying handkerchief and then stared back at each other and laughed. "So Haku, what were you going to say" I quietly asked

He shook his head and said maybe another time. I silently stood there disappointed and pouted my face at him. He giggled "ok ok silly I'll tell you" my face suddenly lit up again "Chihiro" he whispered in my ear, his cheeks got bright red as he said "I love you" I screamed and jumped onto him, "Guess what Haku" "What?" he replied "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled. He held onto me tightly and swang me around. We both laughed and screamed. "I love you, I love you" we both shouted to each other as we had a beaming smile on our faces.

I feel that we would be together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the shine of the moon beaming on my face and the gentle hoot of the owls. I open my eyes slowly. I toss and turn trying to get myself out of bed, but all was futile. When I finally did pick myself up I looked around to see no body was there. They must be all working, I thought to myself. And thus I was right. I suddenly heard a moan from under my sheets. My sheet wriggled, I sat still as a rock as I slowly put my hand forward to pull the blanket down. Just as I was about to pull the sheets down "Chu!" I screamed "Oh my god, oh my god something kissed my hand!" I screamed and shouted while trying desperately to get out of my futon. But I was in too much of a panic to get out.

"Hahahaha" the thing laughed, "Hey Chihiro" I looked at Haku from the other side of the futon. He was leaning his face on his hand, looking very comfortable. I blushed, my face was burning like it was set on fire "Y…You, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted as I bitch slapped Haku across the face. "Oww, it was just a joke idiot" "I don't care" I said pouting. "Hey Chihiro, guess what" I looked at him still pouty "What?" I asked, he then jumped on top of me and started tickling me. "Hahahaha, Haku… Please stop hahahaha" he didn't stop though, he just kept tickling me, smirking.

"Ah" Haku's hand suddenly slipped, we look into each other's eyes. His face comes closer to mine. I close my eyes, my face feels hot. I open my eyes a bit, he was getting closer. I wanted to shut my eyes again but I couldn't. His dark green eyes were too captivating.

Doki doki doki, my heart beats faster and faster. It feels as though it's going to pop out of my chest. I wonder what my face looks like, that thought made me even more embarrassed. He then came even closer, his lips pressed against mine. It was nothing like I had imagined. His piercing green eyes stares at my cherry red face, his big hand stroking my hair, his soft lips pressing against mine.

He kisses me over and over again. I feel weird and tingly in my chest, my heart about to pop out. I couldn't take it anymore. "Mmm" I moaned, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, it felt weird. I shut my eyes tight and I felt that I was going to explode. "No more" I quivered. He then went bright red too and turned away. I sat up and he pat my head. "You're too cute" he giggled

I went even redder and I looked down at my legs.

"I think we shoud get to work now, what do you think?" I nodded my head. He held his hand out as he stood up "Common lets go" I took his hand and looked up at his beaming smile. "I love you" I whispered. He looked at me "Did you say something?" he asked I shook my head "Not at all"


End file.
